Late
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: Quinn Fabray ne peut rester à Los Angeles mais elle ne veut pas partir seule et puis elle lui avais promis de l'accompagner. Alors la voilà dans un aéroport, elle l'attend avec impatience mais les heures passent et aucune nouvelle. Allait-elle vraiment venir? Ou l'avait-elle tout simplement abandonnée? OS Quinntana.


**Bonjour**

**Je poste un petit OS sur le Quinntana, mon premier pour tout dire.  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est mon grand défaut.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Late**

Quinn passa la zone d'embarquement avant de regarder sa montre et de se dire qu'elle était en avance d'au moins deux bonnes heures.  
Elle rejeta ses magnifiques cheveux blonds derrières ses épaules avant de rajuster son sac à main qui glissait de son bras dénudé à cause de la chaleur de L'été.  
Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers les nombreux sièges qui complétaient l'immense salle d'embarquement. On ne comptait plus les magasins hors taxes qui s'alignaient le long des murs blancs mais ce qui impressionnait vraiment Quinn, c'était cette grande baie vitrée qui longeait le coté des quais, ce qui permettait de regarder les avions s'envoler dans le ciel d'un bleu clair parsemé de nuages.  
Quinn sourit en se disant qu'elle serait bientôt dans l'un de ses immenses engins avec _elle_, qu'elles partiraient ailleurs, vers leur avenir commun.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit une petite fille blonde courir vers sa mère qui l'appelait, presque inquiète.  
Cet enfant lui rappela brièvement Beth, son enfant à elle, celui qu'elle aurait tant voulu élever, cet enfant qu'elle avait eu trop jeune.  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, chassant ses idées noires avant de s'asseoir face à son quai d'embarquement, reconnaissable entre tous grâce au numéro Quatre affiché en grand sur l'écran.  
Elle croisa les jambes et laissa son regard vagabondé sur les familles heureuses et nombreuses ou même peu nombreuses, sur les jeunes comme les vieux couples.  
Elle avait tellement hâte de la voir et tellement peur à la fois, c'était si contradictoire. Elle n'arrivait plus à la chasser de son esprit, c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Elle imaginait déjà leur vie là-bas, dans la capitale Anglaise. Elle se laissa aller, laissant ses pensées vagabondées follement dans son esprit avant de fermer les yeux, laissant les heures passer.  
Mais deux heures passèrent et elle n'eut toujours aucunes nouvelles, pas de réponses à ses messages ni à ses appels. Seule preuve de son accord pour partir avec elle était cet **On My Way** qu'elle avait reçu en fin de matinée, ce message qui l'avait rempli d'espoir.  
Elle ne devait pas laisser l'angoisse l'envahir, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle était toujours e nature à ne pas respecter les horaires même quand il s'agissait de prendre un avion.  
Elle soupira avant d'essayer de chasser ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit mais il était impossible de chasser une question, qui restait ancrée là.  
Et si avait-elle changé d'avis ?  
Et si avait-elle décidé de rester à Los Angeles ?  
Et si ne voulait-elle plus d'elle ?  
Leur dispute de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle se mordit la lèvre.  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce matin de la veille de son départ où elle lui avait annoncé son départ. Elle se souvenait de ce regard plein de reproches et de tristesse et de ce **Non** catégorique.  
Alors elle se souvenait de lui avoir demandé pourquoi. Elle n'avait eu qu'une simple réponse, ce genre d'explication qui lui était propre. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas quitter cette ville qui était sienne, elle avait grandi ici et ses repères étaient là.  
Alors Quinn s'était énervée et lui avait posé cette question. Celle de savoir si elle était plus importante que cette immense ville alors elle s'était détournée d'elle et avait retourné cette question contre elle.  
Ah quoi bon quitter cette ville, si elles y étaient toutes les deux, ensemble, heureuses ?  
Et même si Quinn aurait voulu continuer dans cette atmosphère qu'était l'amour, il fallait voir la vérité en face. Elle avait besoin de partir, pour son travail, pour l'argent.  
Elle se souvenait de l'avoir pris dans ses bras, lui avait demandé de la comprendre et qu'après tout, il était bon de découvrir d'autres pays. Elle l'avait repoussé, avec ce même regard de reproches.  
Elle lui avait demandé de renoncer, qu'il y avait forcément une solution pour elles deux.  
Quinn avait posé le billet d'avion sur la table et d'une dernière phrase, elle avait posé l'ultimatum.  
Ne voulant pas pleurer devant elle, elle avait quitté l'appartement, trainant sa peine et sa culpabilité.  
Et puis Quinn était rentrée chez elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps avant de préparer ses valises. Cette nuit était passée avec lenteur, une partie d'elle-même voulait rester pour _elle _mais une autre lui disait de regarder la réalité en face, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester.  
Et puis était venu ce message et elle avait senti une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir et elle s'était précipitée dans cet aéroport qui représentait le début d'un nouvel avenir pour elles deux.  
Et maintenant ? Elle était là, seule sur ce siège froid, inconfortable, le désespoir pesant sur ses épaules. Les larmes étaient prêtes à tomber sur ses joues délicates.  
La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air sonna le glas pour Quinn qui s'empara de son sac, cherchant son billet, les larmes brouillant ses magnifiques yeux verts tristes.  
Elle respira un grand coup avant de fixer son portable où était affichée une photo d'elles deux et elle sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, le goût de la peine.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle sentit des cheveux chatouiller son cou et deux mains se posaient délicatement sur ses yeux.  
Elle pouvait reconnaitre ce parfum sucré et épicé à la fois. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement contre son oreille.  
Un simple** Bouh **se fit entendre et les mains la laissèrent voir de nouveau. Elle se tourna doucement, se heurtant à deux yeux noirs qu'elle aimait tant, et ce sourire moqueur et pourtant si innocent qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer dans un sourire :

-Tu es en retard Santana.


End file.
